Everything About You
by CelticDragonQueens
Summary: Maron gets mad that she likes Chiaki, but he doesn't like her! What to do? Does she love him, or does she reject him because he's an agent of Satan? Disclaimer: I do not own the story Kaito Jeanne...


Everything About You

Maron was walking to the park, trying to relieve some of her stress from the day. She had had a very bad and frusterating day, and it was almost all thanks to Chiaki. There was just something about him that had her so worked up, and she didn't even know what it was. _Liar! It's the fact that you love him, and he just goofs around, flirting with everyone in a skirt while professing to like you!_ _Sometimes he just makes me so mad! I need to control my feelings for him if I am ever to do my job!_ She sat down on the bench in the park and took out her notebook and pen and poored out her feelings.

* * *

Everyone ahs a special someone.

A special someone they'll never forget.

They have one once-in-a-lifetime romance

That sets the stage for every one to come,

Knowing the whole time that none can compare.

There's just something different about that person.

Something…special that makes them better than anyone.

You just can't find anyone else who can hold a candle to them.

Every single thing about that person makes you love them more and more.

If it were a choice between you're life or theirs,

You'd give up yours without hesitation.

They are your hero, always defeating your enemies.

When you're lost and alone, they always come to find you,

And you know it's them because they are like the sun,

Penetrating the darkness, chasing your fears away.

They make you feel special, like you belong somewhere.

I have someone special. Someone who fulfills everything I mentioned.

I love everything about that person, too.

Everything that he does reflects his love for me.

His protecting love. His gentle love. His passionate love.

All for me, and no one else.

Call me selfish if you want too.

I'll be proud to call myself selfish if it means I can have his love.

He may be weird, and sometimes to sure of himself, but that's who he is,

And I wouldn't change that person, even if I had the chance to!

He's my one once-in-a-lifetime romance,

And I know for a fact no one can ever take his place!

* * *

_I don't know if I'll ever tell him this, at least unless I know he loves me, but I love him sooo much! _Maron closed her book, and got up from the bench. 

"Maron!" Chiaki ran towards her.

"Yes?"

"You're making me spaghetti for me tonight." he said matter-of-factly.

_Oh no he doesn't!_ "Don't order me around like…like some slave! I will not tolerate this!"

He looked shocked. "I'm sorry. Please make me some spaghetti for dinner tonight."

"Go find a wife or a housemaid to cook for you!" she said angrily.

"Why would I when I have you to do it for me?"

_What!?!?_ Her mouth hung open. "What did you just say? Is that all I am to you? A slave for you to boss around?"

He paused for a second then said in as calm a voice as he could, "I love you, stupid! Don't you know that? That's why I always order you around!" He tried his best at grinning his Chiaki grin that always made all the girls swoon, hoping to have some effect on Maron.

_He loves me? How did this happen? When did this happen?_ Maron just stared at him until she comprehended what he just said. "You liar! You just want me to cook for you! And besides, Finn told me to stay away from you!"

"You're actually listening to that traitor?!" Chiaki yelled. "Don't you get it? Finn is an agent of Satan, not me!"

"No she's not! And leave her out of this!" Maron yelled back.

"I will not! I can't afford to let you get hurt again! I l-" Chiaki began, but stopped short. _I almost said, "I love you!"_ _What am I thinking? _"Maron, you should listen to me!"

"Why? So you can convert me to serving Satan, too?" she shot back.

"No! Listen, I thought we promised to be just Maron and Chiaki during the day, and Jeanne and Sinbad at night?"

Maron sighed. "You're right!" She paused then said, "I'm sorry."

"Me, too. But will you still make me dinner? Pretty please?" Chiaki begged, getting down on his knees.

_Same old Chiaki! Never thinks about anything besides paintings and food! _"I guess, since you asked so nicely." she said sarcastically.

"That's just one of the things I love about you!" _Why did I say that? _He looked at Maron for her reaction, and was rewarded with a jaw-dropped, completely shocked expression.

_Do I need to clean my ears out? Did I just hear him right? _"Really? Do you really love me?"

"Yes, I do!" Chiaki took her hands in his. "But we have a lot of problems to solve, first."

"Can't we just cross one small hill at a time?" she asked him.

He sighed. "I guess, but remember: watch who you trust, and know that I love you no matter what!"

"Deal!" she said happily, content with leaving the rest to be resolved later. Besides, his protectiveness of her was one of the things she loved about him!

THE END!

* * *

A.N. i hope that this wasn't too wierd, but i had fun writing it, and i hope you had fun reading it! please tell me what you thought about it! anything! 


End file.
